<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by hades_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486369">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17'>hades_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Delusions, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl once ran towards the woods,<br/>Let's play there!, she said;<br/>As she didn't know,<br/>There was danger around every corner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Let's play there!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, it's dangerous!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It'll be fun!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>W-Wait up!</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Lisa put away her bass and sighed. She twirled her hair between her fingers, looking around in her dark empty room. Just then, her phone rang. "Hello?" she picked up, "Lisa, where are you?" It was Yukina. "Ah, I'm at home, why?" she asked. "Can we have lunch?" Yukina said, hanging up almost immediately. "Ah- She hung up..." Lisa mumbled, standing up and got ready for lunch with Yukina.</p><p>*****</p><p>Lisa swatted away a mosquito and continued walking. Yukina texted her and said to meet up at Hazawa Coffee. Lisa sneezed as she felt cold all over. It was February and snowflakes still fluttered down from the sky. Children frolicked around, tossing snow balls at each other. Lisa smiled and stopped in front of Hazawa Coffee.</p><p>"Ah, Lisa-san, hello!" Tsugumi greeted her and showed her to an empty seat. The coffee shop was quite packed, people enjoying warm drinks during this cold season. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Yukina, adding a bit more of sugar into her coffee.</p><p>"Hey, Yukina." Lisa called out to her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, flagging down Tsugumi and asked for a cup of latte. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, Lisa." Yukina sipped on her coffee just as soon as Lisa's drink arrived. "What is it?" Lisa asked, sipping on her latte, jerking it back as it was still steaming hot. "Well, I love you." Yukins blurted it out. "And my dad is gonna send me away, a private school. I wanted to tell you this before I go."</p><p>Lisa gawked at her in awe. "I-I always loved you too, Yukina!" she confessed, "Since we were kids!" Yukina smiled and drank her coffee. "That's good." she continued, "Ah, I've got to go. I'm sorry..." Yukina stood up and exited the coffee house.</p><p>"Lisa-san?" Tsugumi approached Lisa, who was staring at the door. "I gotta go..." she said, paying for her drink and rushed out. Tsugumi stood there with a confused face.</p><p>"Who was she talking to?"</p><p>*****</p><p>"Mr. Minato, thank you for seeing me..." Lisa's mother said as she entered the Minato residence. "It's always a pleasure." Yukina's father replied. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Well, it's about Lisa..." the woman said, sitting down on one of the couches. "What's wrong with Lisa?" the black haired man asked, offering his guest a cup of tea. "No, thank you. And, Lisa, well, she's been..." Lisa's mother continued. "Acting... quite strange..." </p><p>"How strange?" Mr. Minato asked. "Well, today, a lowerclassmen of hers came over and told about what she saw." Ms. Imai continued, "Lisa was talking to herself, looking into a random direction as if someone had gone." she said, "Most importantly, Lisa said..." she stopped, staring into Mr. Minato's eyes.</p><p>"Yukina's name..." she continued. "Yukina...?" Mr. Minato stared at her, "She's still not over her?" he muttered, "Yes, it seems..." Ms. Imai said.</p><p>"But, Yukina died years ago."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>